Wrong Ends
There are several endings within Misao: Nightmare of The School Years, one of which is the true ending to the chapter, with the rest being either bad or extra endings. As the games progresses, the amount of wrong endings increase, forcing the player to be more careful with their decisions and actions. Chapter 1 Wrong Ends There are three total wrong endings in Chapter 1. Wrong End 1 ★2 After Misao asks to use the bathroom, Mr. Sohta heads after her. Mr. Onigawara will ask Hinoe to check on Misao, Yoshino and Mitsuki. Once Mr. Sohta leaves the girls' bathroom, Hinoe walks in and checks each of the stalls. After hearing a loud bang from the last stall, Hinoe will slowly open the door to see Misao hanging from a noose and body cut at the torso. Desperate to save her life, Hinoe tries hoist Misao up her shoulders to elevate her. Before she is able to do so, Misao grabs her throat and chokes her with all her might, killing Hinoe. Requirements: * Go to the girls' bathroom. * Check the last stall and find Misao. * Choose 'Hoist her up on your shoulders' instead of 'reach for noose' Wrong End 2 ★3 While trapped in the archives, Mr. Sohta attacks Mr. Onigawara, attempting to stab him with sewing scissors. Hinoe will tip over the empty-bookshelf but instead of crushing Mr. Sohta, it crushes Mr. Onigawara and kills him. * Go to the left of the classroom and pick the empty-bookshelf instead of the cabinet repeatedly press 'Z' to tip it over. Chapter 2 Wrong Ends There are four total wrong endings in Chapter 2. Wrong End 1 ★2 Mr. Onigawara succumbs under the darkening. He attacks Hinoe, trying to stab her with sewing scissors. Repeatedly press 'Z' to drag yourself way. Hinoe will approach the Infirmary door and bust it open, stumbling into the hallway. She will run down the hall, however, Mr. Onigawara will catch her and drag her back, stabbing her to death. * Choose to down hallway instead of wooden plank between door handles Wrong End 2 ★3 Tohma succumbs under the darkening. He tries to attack Hinoe. Mr. Onigawara will throw himself in front of Hinoe and Tohma will stab him in the back of the neck, blood will shower over Hinoe. Mr. Onigawara will hug Hinoe's head and tells her he loves her, then his head will explode and his blood splatters everywhere, burning Hinoe. * Instead of picking Hinoe into the Classroom pick yourself in front of Hinoe Wrong End 3 ★4 Mr. Onigawara will get caught by a black spirit in the hallway and is cannibalized. * Get caught by the black spirit in the hallway. Chapter 3 Wrong Ends There are three total wrong endings in Chapter 3. Wrong End 1 ★2 Wrong End 2 ★3 Wrong End 3 ★4 Chapter 4 Wrong Ends There are two total wrong endings in Chapter 4. Wrong End 1 ★2 Wrong End 2 ★3 Chapter 5 Wrong Ends There are two total wrong endings in Chapter 5. Wrong End 1 ★2 Wrong End 2 ★3 Category:Games